Makan Tuh Nasehat!
by Himeka Sooyoungster
Summary: Neji menasehati Hinata agar tidak mandi pada malam hari. tapi Neji sendiri malah 'begitu'. GARING, OOC, AU, ANTI FLAME KASAR!


**Hay semua! Putri Hinata balik lagi dengan fic baru. Nih fic terinspirasi dari kisahku kemaren sore, rebutan mandi sama adekku yang cerewet. Hiiiih! Maaf kalau jelek dan gaje. DAN FIC INI GAK BOLEH ADA FLAME. KALAU UDAH GAK SUKA, YA GAK USAH BACA.**

**The Story Is Made By**

**Putri Hinata Uzumaki Mafioz**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated = K**

**Pairing: Meneketehe**

**Warning: gaje, abal, OOC, AU, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul 08.17 pm. Suasana ruangan itu sepi. Bisa kita lihat ada 3 pintu kamar. Pintu berwarna coklat dan ada berbagai pernak – pernik sihir khas Harry Potter dengan ukuran mini menempel disitu. Dan ditengah tengah pintu ada Sebuah foto berbingkai. Disana ada fotonya Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. Tetapi bagian wajahnya dipotong dan diganti dengan wajah – wajah anak kecil. Dan dibawah foto terdapat kertas berwarna krem bertuliskan

**Ruangan Hanabi Hyuga**

**Masuk gak pake ketuk: STUPEFY**

**Masuk gak pake ketuk & Salam: AVADA KEDAVRA!**

**-Masuk gak pake celana: GUE MATIIN LO! Sampe ke akarnya (?).**

Oke…. Karena gajeness bgt a.k.a BANGET. Kita beralih pada kamar satunya tepat disebelah kanan kamar Hanabi atau lebih tepatnya pintu Hanabi. Pintu yang indah berwarna ungu muda. Dengan tempelan stiker dan boneka kupu – kupu musim panas. Ada juga kotak memo kecil berwarna ungu dengan stiker bertuliskan:

**Mini Memo Pos ~Hinata~**

**Masukan komentar – komentarmu**

**Dan pujian – pujian mu**

**Untuk kamarku**

**Dan tulis pesan untukku jika **

**Aku tak ada.**

Selain itu, banyak sekali tempelan – tempelan stiker BoyBand 'Fahrenheit' *boyband favo q*.

Dan foto – foto gadis muda berambut indigo dengan berbagai macam baju dan pose. Sungguh pintu yang cantik.

Beralih ke sebelah kanannya lagi. Sebuah pintu berwarna Biru laut. Banyak sekali stiker pemain sepak bola disana. Bahkan pos memonya berbentuk sepak bola. Dan ada tulisan di sebuah kertas berwarna hijau.

**Hyuga Neji**

**Tulis memo hanya untuk yang penting saja.**

Well, kenapa saya menceritakan tentang tiga pintu kamar ini? Yah karena beberapa detik kemudian….

"Krieeet:" pintu ungu terbuka. Menampakan sesosok gadis kucel yang mungkin dia sehabis bangun tidur. Rambut indigo-nya yang panjang tapi kusut itu di kibaskannya. Gadis itu menguap lalu bergumam

"Hooaam! Masa tidur dari jam 3, bangunnya jam segini. Mana badan kecut lagi. Mandi ah!" gadis itu masuk kamar lagi, setelah beberapa saat dia keluar lagi membawa handuk berwarna ungu. Lalu berjalan kearah kanan sambil agak berlari.

**-tiga puluh menit kemudian-**

Seorang laki – laki berambut coklat panjang berjalan gontai kearah pintu biru laut. Sepertinya keadaannya lelah sekali. Terlihat keringat sedikit mengalir di lehernya dan nafasnya tersenggal – senggal. Laki – laki itu memeriksa pos memo di pintunya. Terdapat 2 memo berwarna hijau. Ia membaca memo itu sekilas lalu mendecih.

"Ck! Udah ku bilang kalau nulis memo yang penting aja. Malah kaya gini. Hih! Bikin jengkel" dengan emosi ia mencopot pos memo itu dari pintu dan membantingnya. Lalu laki – laki yang diketahui bernama Hyuga Neji itu membuka pintu kamar dan menutup (Dibaca: Membanting) nya dengan brutal. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu biru terbuka lagi. Neji muncul dibalik pintu hanya menggunakan selelmar handuk berwarna hitam dengan gambar ninja hatori yang ia lilitkan dari pusar sampai ke lutut. Berjalan dengan gontai menuju kearah kanan. Mungkin dia mau mandi hehehehe…

Tepat saat Neji meninggalkan tiga pintu kamar itu. Pintu kamar berwarna coklat terbuka. Muncullah seorang anak kecil berambut seperti Neji dengan menggunakan gaun tidur berwarna krem dan pergelangan tangannya memeluk boneka Hedwig *burung hantunya harry Potter* dengan erat. Mata lavendernya sayu karena mengantuk. Lalu gadis kecil itu duduk meringkuk di depan pintu kamar Kakaknya, Neji.

"Huhuhu gak bisa tidur. Tapi ngantuk" gumamnya sambil memeluk bonekanya lebih erat. Matanya sedikit terpejam. Sayup – sayup terdengar suara dari arah kamar mandi.

**Hanabi Pov**

"Siapa mandi malam – malam?" Tanya suara berat milik laki – laki. Kak Neji?

"Aku kak. Hinata. Ada apa?" Tanya balik suara lembut perempuan. Kak Hinata.

"Huuh pasti ntu 2 orang berantem lagi. Jiah!" lalu aku kembali mempertajam telingaku. Sepertinya pertengkaran ini seru. Hahaha.

"Kamu tuh perempuan! Gak boleh mandi malem – malem" Wadaw! Mulai deh nasehat Kak Neji yang–gak–enak–didengar. Kasihan Kak Hinata.

"Hiii. Tadi aku ketiduran dari jam 3 sore. Baru bangun sekarang trus–"

"Nah! Itu gak baaik buat di contoh adikmu! Perempuan tidur tuh kira – kira. Jangan kayak kebo. Pasang alarm, bangun ,mandi, belajar, baru tidur lagi. Kalau kamu kebiasaan begitu gimana besarnya? Mungkin juga didunia ini gak ada orang kayak kamu. Besok – besok jangan begitu lagi. Dah selesai belum mandinya?" Oceh Kak Neji panjang lebar. Huuuh kupingku pasti sakit kalau diomelin kayak gitu.

"Udah kak. Bentar…..aku handukan dulu." Duh kasihan Kak Hinata.

"Cepetan!" Huuh apa – apaan ntu Kak Neji marah – marah? Kayak dia penguasa rumah ini aja.

"Hiiiih! Lagi pula ada apa sih! Nyuruh cepet segala?" wah suasana udah agak memanas nih kayaknya? Aku mempertajam lagi pendengaranku. Boneka Hedwig raksasa, kupeluk erat.

"Lengket tauk badan Kakak! Latihan sepak bola! Hiiih! Cepetan!" Kak Neji kayaknya mulai jengkel. Eh tunggu! Katanya gak ada orang di dunia ini yang mandi malem – malem? Lah situ sendiri….hmmmppphhh hahahaha…. Aku tertawa sambil nahan – nahan biar gak kedengaran ntu orang ! haha.

**Hanabi Pov End.**

"Huuuu! Gimana sih! Tadi nasehatin supaya gak mandi malem – malem. Lah kakak sendiri aja kayak gitu! Payaahh!" omel Hinata pada kakaknya.

"Kamu gak tahu sih! Besok Kakak lomba! Sekali – sekali gak papa lah" bantah Neji agar dia tak terpojok.

"KRIIIEET" pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Memunculkan sosok Hinata dengan selembar handuk melilit tubuhnya. Rambutnya agak basah. Bau sabun aroma lavender menguar dari tubuh putih susu Hinata. Mata lavendernya memandang mata kelabu Neji tajam. Dengan penuh emosi, Hinata menuding hidung kakaknya dengan telunjuknya.

"Nah! Itu gak baaik buat di contoh adikmu! Laki – laki kalau maen bola tuh kira – kira. Jangan kayak Monyet!. Pasang alarm,pulang,mandi, terus maen lagi. Kalau kamu kebiasaan begitu gimana besarnya? Mungkin juga didunia ini gak ada orang kayak kamu. Besok – besok jangan begitu lagi!" Teriak Hinata dengan urat –urat kemarahan yang muncul di dahinya. Sedangkan Neji malah ketakutan melihat adiknya bisa semarah itu. Lalu Hinata melenggang pergi sambil ngedumel,

"Makan tuh Nasehat!"

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar, Hinata melihat Hanabi meringkuk sambil tertawa.

"Hey…dek? Kamu ngapain?" Tanya Hinata

"Wakakakk! Bagus kak! Perlawanan yang mantap!" jawab Hanabi ceria!

Tooos! Mereka berdua tos – tosan sambil mengatakan

"hahaha Makan Ntuh Nasehat"

-Tamat-

**WHAT THE HELL? Apa yang saya buat ini? GaJe? GARING ABIIIISSSSS!**

*****DILARANG FLAME*****

**Kalau nekat, berarti mata u buta.**

**Hanya menerima Kritik dan Saran dengan bahasa yang sopan.**

**Karena yang saya tahu orang Indonesia itu SOPAN dan HALUS bahasa**

**Dan tingkah lakunya.**

**REVIEW**

**VIEW**

**EW**

**W**

**=3=**


End file.
